


Происхождение

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Creation, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон никогда прежде не создавал жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Происхождение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Genesis On](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80315) by InformalSpoofer. 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Watchmen 2014

Джон никогда прежде не создавал жизнь. Он решает начать с растения, хоть и точно знает наперед, как именно закончится его первая попытка творения. 

Сначала он создает семя. Потому что так начинается все и потому что следующими будут уже люди. Человек. Мужчина.

Он знает имя человека, которого он создаст, и он знает, что земля этой планеты не взрастит семя, если ее не изменить. Первая жизнь на этой планете погибает, не успев покинуть чрево, и Джон думает о Лори, о ее упорном нежелании дарить жизнь самой. Он никогда не узнает наверняка, но уверен, что это его влияние убило в Лори материнский инстинкт.

Семя высыхает и гибнет под твердым слоем земли. Джон не удивлен, но это все равно приводит его в уныние.

Возможно, более сложные формы жизни не так уж и сложны на самом деле.

Он уходит прочь от того места, где никогда не вырастет его первая жизнь.

Он поднимает руку и вспоминает, как расщеплять атомы.

Он забирает обратно свой последний долг Земле.

* 

Это невероятный успех.

Он вовремя вспоминает о том, что людям требуется кислород, и создает воздух вокруг лежащего на земле нового человеческого существа, голого и свернувшегося в позе новорожденного.

Джон знает, что человек попросит одежду, и этот запрос будет услужливо удовлетворен, наряду с множеством других вещей.

Он видит сквозь десять лет вперед, как человек, оперевшись о ствол дерева, прислушивается к чему-то. Он знает, что тот выкажет первый знак благодарности тогда, когда на планете Джона впервые раздастся крик совы в ночи.

Однако сейчас человек неподвижен, и на его лице нет слез. Он ошеломлен. Он видит не Джона, а то, что за ним — огромную, скругляющуюся на горизонте пустоту планеты, которая была мертва миллионы лет и которую Джон готовится призвать к жизни. 

— Что ты наделал?

Первые слова на планете Джона.

Первые слова человечества.

*

Джон видит прогресс общества по-своему и создает его таким, каким считает нужным. Мужчины и женщины живут в деревянных домах, обслуживаемых полупрозрачными роботами. Деревья вокруг выглядят старше, чем есть на самом деле. Когда они падают, кольца на спилах стволов говорят правду.

Роршах так и не соглашается простить Джона, хотя тот в слабой попытке человечности и воссоздал все мелочи. Когда на нем нет лица — что случается лишь в моменты его приступов ненависти к себе, — он открыто смотрит на Джона. Порой его слова намеренно болезненны, если только он не устал, а в последнее время Роршах устает все больше и больше. Джон видит его согнувшимся в молитвах, ни на одну из которых он не получает ответа. 

— Разве я не доказал, что ты был прав? — спрашивает Джон. 

Доказал. Мир — точно такой, каким Джон позволяет ему быть, не более того. Не менее того. 

Он никогда не получает ответа. Роршах лишь кланяется и дрожит.

Иногда Джон не видит его месяцами. Иногда он появляется у Джона на пороге, когда тот его ждет; Роршах похож на скорбящего или паломника, хотя не плачет и не молится, как они, но что-то прослеживается в его словах и жестах.

Джон заинтересован в нем не больше, чем в цветах, которые создал, но его неизбежно притягивает к Роршаху. Ночных звуков недостаточно. Они остались последними с изначальной Земли и стали первыми на Земле новой. «Последние станут первыми» — и они ими стали.

— Верни меня домой, — просит Роршах спустя годы.

— Там нет твоего дома, — поправляет его Джон. — Ты — лишь воспоминание о той Земле. Так же, как и я.

Тем не менее есть Дженни, которая плачет, потому что он забыл о том, что сегодня их пятая годовщина. Есть Лори, которая кричит на него, потому что не может принять простые очевидные вещи. Джон знает, что что-то сделал неправильно, но не в его силах это изменить. Он мог бы попытаться понять, но не видит смысла в тех усилиях, которые для этого потребуются.

Эти отношения совсем не похожи на то, что было между ними раньше, но Джон откуда-то знает, что это необходимо. Всегда можно извиниться, и он действительно чувствует в этом потребность, кто бы ни был виноват на самом деле. Это не имеет значения. Люди заслуживают его извинений.

Джон воспринимает каждую новую жизнь как что-то одновременно ужасное и восхитительное. Джон складывает одеяло само в себя, как мог бы сделать какой-нибудь волшебник. Но он не волшебник, он обладает куда большим могуществом; в его корзине сразу пять яиц.

Пять сжавшихся тел, ждущих, чтобы выбраться наружу. 

Он прижимает их к себе и ничего не говорит.

*

Джон впечатлен своими людьми. Они ведут себя, как и подобает людям, и преисполнены тихим детским восторгом перед миром вокруг.

— Для тебя это все просто эксперимент, — обвиняет его Роршах.

Он прав, но мораль ничтожна в сравнении с результатами — так было и так будет всегда.

— Для людей жизнь — это тоже эксперимент, — возражает Джон. — У тебя совершенно точно было множество возможностей прекратить свое существование, но ты все еще жив. Разве это не для того, чтобы познать? Чтобы учиться?

— Я познал только одну вещь, которую знал и так. Если Бог и есть, то он безразличен к нам.

— Я не бог, — устало поправляет его Джон. — Я ученый.


End file.
